disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holley Shiftwell
Not to be confused with Holly. Holley Shiftwell is the secondary tritagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' Holley is a beautiful young British desk agent turned spy-in-training who is stationed in Tokyo. Well-educated and sharp, she knows every trick in the book (or rather, she relies on every trick in the spy manual). She is armed with all of the latest state-of-the-art spy equipment imaginable, from hidden cameras and concealed weapons to a telescoping utility arm and a holographic pop-up display. Holley is a highly motivated agent, but is fresh out of the academy, so her experience is based on lessons learned in school rather than real-life situations. When Finn McMissile requires Holley's technical expertise for his latest top-secret field operation, she finds herself pursuing a rendezvous with the most unlikely candidate -- Mater, an innocent tow truck caught up in the intrigue, who is mesmerized by the beauty of his newest friend.http://pixarplanet.com/blog/cars-2-finn-holley-character-bios Specifications *Top Speed: 160 MPH *0-60 MPH: 5.5 seconds *Engine Type: 3,5-Liter Turbocharged V8 *Horsepower: 275 *Vehicle type: Jaguar XJR-15 *Hometown: London, England Weaponry and Gadgets As a spy, Holley Shiftwell is equipped with gadgets including: *'On-board computer': Holley is equipped with a computer that can analyze spy data. It projects a hologram heads-up display as a screen and dual trackball platforms as a mouse. *'Projection lamps': Located above her headlights, they emit the hologram heads-up display. *'Dual mounted trackball platforms': Retract in the undercarriage and used to control the heads-up display, with the wheels, in the way a mouse controls a computer. *'Headlight cameras': Invisible, they transmit an image to Holley's on-board computer that can then be analyzed. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or view a map of the environment. *'Retractable wings for flight': Holley has wings that protrude from her rocker panels and her rear deck lid becomes a horizontal stabilizer of a rear wing that has a jet intake. Afterburners appear in her exhaust. Holley's front wheels are equipped with several gadgets: *'Concealed guns': One in each front wheel. Seen in the Spy School: Paris Video. They also appeared when she flew and aimed them at Professor Z. *'Electroshock device': A taser-like weapon. Holley uses it to neutralize cars without damaging them. The cord of the grapple seems to be very long. *'Telescoping utility' arm: A small screwdriver-like arm that permits Holley to more precisely use the buttons of a control panel and hold small devices. It appeared when she took the device from Mater. ‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts Trivia *Holley's name is a reference to Holley Performance Products, Inc., a manufacturer of high-performance carburetors and fuel systems located in Bowling Green, KY. *Her design has a close resemblance to the Jaguar XJR-15. *Her license plate is HS1201, which includes her initials. The number 1201 is Emily Mortimer's birthday (December 1st). *Holley is equipped with gadgets including: (front) projection lamps above headlights that emit a heads-up display, headlight cameras; (side) right wheel concealed gun and electro-shock device, telescoping utility arm; (undercarriage) mounted dual trackball platforms for controlling the heads-up display, retractable wings for flight.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *In some LEGO Cars 2 sets, it includes Holley. However, that version of her is a little bit more pink. Gallery References Category:Cars characters Category:Transportation Category:Females Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:English characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who fly Category:Pixar Films Tritagonists Category:Pixar characters Category:Spies Category:Tritagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:Agents